A Demon's Sacrifice Sebastian X Reader Kuroshitsuji
by Jolenebhy
Summary: Ohayo Gozaimasu to all readers out there! Thank you very much for taking your time to read this short description of my new short story between YOU and the sexy, cool, perfect butler of Phantomhive's, Sebastian Michaelis! Enjoy being the main character of this story and no hating! After all, I'm one hell of a new author. HAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1: A Dream

SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS X READER

Chapter 1: A Dream.

Everyday, you have to work busily under the humid weather carrying heavy bags of grains on your weary shoulders. Despite all the hard work, the men have never treated you and the other orphans well. They treated you as a slave. They beat and smacked you with their whip. As blood gushed out from the deep cuts and wounds of your body, you are not allowed to make any excuses and are forced to continue with the heavy routine. Life has always been unfair to you. Hence, you felt that there MUST be a change. You hate the evil-doings of the people and you wanted a revenge. You want them to feel the same humiliation and suffering you had during the past few years. You started with numerous plans, however failed all of them...

It was 12am midnight as you strolled through the tall buildings and the dark alleys. The quiet and peaceful background always manages to cheer you up from the sadness and sorrow. As you walked past a 5 star hotel, you heard a lady's voice shouting from behind.

"Help, Help!" the lady shouted. Just as you were about to turn your head back, a person tripped over you and both of you fell off. You were shocked and witnessed him grabbing a handbag tightly with his hands. Both of you snatched the handbag with each other. As he managed to snatch the handbag over, he quickly got up and ran across the pedestrian crossing. When you chased after him, a red colored lorry hurried down the road and failed to notice you...

_I'm going to die. I'm leaving the cruel world. This...might be the freedom that I have always wanted to have. Or is it that... I'm wrong? _

...5 seconds past. 10 seconds past.

_I'm dead, right? _

As you slowly opened your eyes, you were startled. You noticed yourself being carried by a very charming man with bright, gentle red eyes. _I'm still alive?! _All of a sudden, you notice yourself floating above the ground. As you looked at the surroundings, you realize the people were as if they were frozen to the ground. None of them moved a single inch. _What the hell is going on? Am I having a dream? _Your eyes got drowsy and confused as your vision slowly pitched into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

Chapter 2: The First Encounter

"Young lady? Are you awake?" a deep, gentle and sweet voice were heard beside your bed. As you slowly opened your eyes, your cheeks blushed swiftly. _It was the man again!_ His face was very close with your face as he led out an adorable and charming smile at you. Your face turned as red as a tomato and quickly avoided eye contact with him. He slightly frowned and apologized immediately to you.

"I'm so sorry to startle you like this, young lady. I didn't mean it." You smiled at him and looked at the surroundings. _Oh no!_ You suddenly recalled about the incident last night and how this young man saved you. _How did he even manage to save me in such a short time?__ Is he a ghost...?!_ As you were terrified of ghosts, you screamed in a petrifying tone. Another voice is then heard outside of the door.

"Oi, Sebastian! What have you done to the young lady?" a young boy walked into the room. He wears an eyepatch on his right eye and were using a walking stick. _Is he a pirate roleplaying? _The charming guy turned his head and bowed to the young boy.

"I deeply apologizes, my young master. It seemed that young lady is unable to figure out her surroundings." You glanced at the boy and the guy. _Young master?! _As thousands of thoughts went through your mind, the boy walked towards you and gave a caring smile.

"Do not worry, young lady. We didn't intend to hurt you in any ways... But if you do wish to know about your whereabouts, please come with me." the boy grabbed your hand and you can feel your heart beating anxiously, even though he's a younger boy than you. Both of you walked out of the bedroom towards the scary yet bright hallway and stopped in front of a gigantic door. As both of you stepped into the room, you noticed gray sofas on rags, an office desk and everything seems to be in a neat order. The both of you settled down on the sofas, and the young boy began explaining everything.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm the Head of the Phantomhive's Hair, the owner of the Funtom Company and also known as the Queen's Watchdog. I'm the son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. And... The one who served you just now was actually the Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I deeply apologize if he brought any inconvenience to you just now. I'm glad that you are safe last night. The one who saved you was Sebastian as I ordered him to do so."

You nodded your head. You were in guilt as you had wronged Sebastian and Ciel. As you thought about Sebastian, you began blushing again. Ciel gave you a surprising look, however you ignored him. You asked Ciel if you can leave now since you're feeling better, but Ciel refused to let you go. Eventually, he asked Sebastian to research about you and found out that you are an orphan working as a slave with the Grains Harbour Company.

"_How did you know that?!_" You asked Ciel. Just as Ciel smirked, Sebastian Michaelis knocked on the door. Ciel allowed him to enter, and Sebastian immediately bowed to Ciel. He looked at you and gave a charming smile, yet again, and you blushed.

"Young master, today I've prepared your favourite tea, Earl Grey and Gateau Chocolat for today's break. As for the young lady, I've also prepared Earl Grey and Charlotte cake." Sebastian aligned the dishes on the desk carefully. After aligning the dishes, he looked at Ciel and waited for his orders. You had a bite of the cake and was surprised and unexpected. The cake tasted heavenly! This was the first time you have tasted such a delicacy in your life. After all the years working as a slave, all you had were a bread with jam and a cup of plain water. Despite the taste, the plate was very clean and so is the cup of Earl Grey tea. _Am I dreaming...again?_ You quickly gobbled down the cake and drank the cup of tea. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis looked at you, having a shocked expression on their faces.

"Young lady...are you really that hungry?" Ciel uttered and his jaws opened when he saw your dish is sparkling clean. You happily chewed the cake and nodded your head. Today is your dream day, and you're definitely going to use it wisely! Sebastian smiled a little and you were embarrassed. Despite that, you did not care and continued enjoying the food with the aromatic tea.


End file.
